Awakening
by didsomeonesayventus
Summary: "There you are... I was wondering if I'd be able to find ya, Ventus." oneshot tie in to "I hate You So Much"


Sora walked through the empty halls of Castle Oblivion. His Keyblade sat limply in his grip. He didn't like this place much- unease was always at the back of his head here -but it had a more positive connotation than previous visits.

He finally spotted the right door- almost as if the place wanted to find him -and went in. He smiled sadly at the sight of a boy who looked exactly like Roxas, fast asleep on a throne- the only object of note in such an empty space.

"There you are." he chuckled. He walked over, tucking the Kingdom Key into his belt. For now. "I was wondering if I'd be able to find ya, Ventus." the sleeping boy stirred slightly- the smallest twitch of his hand and a tweak of a smile. Sora was aware of a dull ache in his heart, and he grabbed his necklace with a soft laugh while lowering his head "Okay, okay, hold on I'm gonna free you soon."

Sora grabbed his Keyblade again and held it out. His smile faded away. He then said softly while trying to smile again "It's such a grim duty, but you're the only one who can do it… You're a Keyblade Master now, you're expected to put the Realm of Light first."

He sighed, tilting the Keyblade and his head a little "Ven's slept long enough, and he's definitely one of the Lights we need..." his smile came back, but it was faked "besides, you probably aren't. Not the idiot who let himself get so easily corrupted…"

He then angled the tip to his heart, the aching increasing "Yeah, Ven, I get it... I get it, you wanna get up."

He closed his eyes and stabbed himself.

He fell to the floor at the crippling pain. He thought this was going to be easier, he thought this was going to be like last time- quick, painless, hardly any problems -but boy was he wrong. He was convulsing and gasping and gritting his teeth because- despite how it seemed Ventus wanted to be free already -he DID NOT want to go.

"Come on." he hissed "Come on it's not that scary!" He felt tears leaking out, but eventually let them fall. This hurt so much more than he wanted it to, and not to mention who on earth would see his tears here? He tried hastening the process along, but would stop with a yell of agony.

To be honest, imagine someone trying to rip your arm off with their bare hands and a dull blade.

Multiply it.

You'd have only half of Sora's pain.

After a moment he finally felt Ventus coming out and he held out his hands to catch the small orb of light that was his heart. "There you go..." he croaked out "There you go..." he laughed- perhaps an effort to try and mask his previous ordeal "That wasn't so scary now, was it?"

He sat there a few moments, panting while carefully watching Ventus's heart for any signs of trouble. He sighed, then very carefully wiped up his eyes "Oh come on, Sora, you've felt worse."

He then smiled and held Ven's heart out to him "In ya go, buddy." then held his breath.

A twitch.

Another.

His hand went up and-

Ventus yawned. His eyes- as heavy as they were -blinked open. His deep and restful breaths suddenly halted.

He was awake.

He was **_ALIVE._**

"Hey there! Glad to see you back with the living!" came a tired laugh.

And there HE was. Sora. That lovely boy who gave him so much... Ven felt himself tearing up "Sora..."

He grinned through the tired and exerted look on his face "Yeah, that's my name, don't wear it out!"

Ventus couldn't stop smiling, he was just so giddy. He was awake, he was alive, he was-

"Say, you need help moving? You've been asleep for a long time." Sora held out his hand. Ven reached for it painfully slow, and then got off of his little throne-

He dropped to the ground, his legs refusing to work. Sora got an arm under him and over his shoulders "Hey, take it easy." he then added with a laughing tone "Take your time, the door is still shut."

Ven's head snapped up to Sora: he REMEMBERED that?! Sora's grin was all the answer he needed.

Sora stood, Ventus following, and the two began walking back "You know what, how about we reconcile somewhere else."

"...'bout what?" Ventus whispered, still not quite used to speaking again.

"About you being my prisoner for awhile." Sora sighed.

Ventus laughed "Oh come on... it was better than death."

Sora seemed to mull the matter over as he said "I dunno about that."

Ven then asked "Hey, are Terra and Aqua around?"

Sora halted. Ventus leaned in a little more to get a good look at his face "What? What's wrong?"

Sora knew those names- after all, King Mickey had mentioned them to him before he left -but... He quickly decided he was going to be honest about it "Ven, they haven't been seen for a long time."

Ventus's expression quickly fell into horror. He let out a strained laugh "Come on, Sora, no pranks... T-that's not funny..." the point when Sora gave him a look of complete honesty was when he buckled.

Sora sat there- numbed from pain and stunned at the sight of such a breakdown -while Ventus began sobbing with a hand clamped over his mouth. "What if they're dead?" he whispered. He grew louder, now on his knees and dragging Sora with him "What if they're ALL dead? My friends...! My friends!"

Sora grabbed his shoulder "Ventus-"

He grabbed Sora's jacket, almost yelling with hysteria "What if everyone I've met is dead?! What if I'm the only one left?!"

Sora only bent down to hug Ventus as he continued crying "Hey, it's okay... it's okay."

After a few minutes, Sora felt dizzy. He held his head, trying not to alarm Ventus "Hey, why's the room swaying?"

Ventus backed up, then felt for Sora's temperature. He was burning up, and now that he was starting to pay attention to it he looked horrible. "Sora are you okay-"

"I'm fine." Sora sighed. He blinked a little and squinted "Roxas, what're you doing here...?" he seized up, then shook his head "S-sorry I know you're Ventus-"

"Something's wrong." Ventus said simply. He dried up his tears, and helped Sora up "We gotta get you back to..." he trailed off, then asked "Where did you come from?"

"Uhh, the Islands, duh." Sora mumbled. He then shook his head, trying to clear the fuzzy aching in it "I-I mean Yen Sid's place... you know where that is, right?"

Ven nodded, and got Sora out of Castle Oblivion.

He stopped upon seeing the Highwind parked outside "Uh... what is that?"

"Highwind... Gummi Ship..." Sora sighed "How I got here..." he grew a lazy smile "mmm... candy."

Ventus then loaded them both up into the ship and hoped to Kingdom Hearts that he wouldn't crash the thing.

* * *

Do dee do somethin to tie into _"I Hate You So Much..."_ and to get my Ventus waking up feels out.


End file.
